dickfiguresfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Outcast Force Preview
The preview for Panda-Warrior1995's upcoming series "Outcast Force" The preview will be separated into ' two parts.' Part one is character introduction (Which you can skip if you don't want to read all that) ''and part 2 is short skits some of which are taken out of future EP's, sense this is a preview. ''The clips will make more sense in the context of the episodes. There is A LOT of foreshadowing in this preview. '' Part one; Characters. Male voice: (narrating) Hi, I'm here to share a bit if a story, about some.... friends? I'm more of a hostage than I am their friend to be honest but let me introduce the assholes that dragged me into this blood bath. I'll start by explaining, this is Outcast Force, basically it's a group of assassins and psychos that either want to change the world or are here on personal reasons. (Cuts to a scene with 9 figures in a room relaxing when a dark purple girl in a lab coat burst in) Dark purple: GUYS! I Need some parts for my machine! Does anyone have titanium rings? Guess not... Male voice: (narrating) First would be Amelia, she's kinda a nut case but she's pretty damn smart. She's bent on "crossing God" and making a time machine, and calls herself a mad scientist. "Mad" doesn't even begin to cover it. She use to work for a big organization but something happened, she doesn't talk about it much but she quit. I know as a fact that she loves sweets, any kind, and you should never eat the last piece of cake unless you want a rant about how it was hers. Frankly all I hear is 'bounce bounce' because she's got some huge knockers. I'm not a pervert, it's just a fact. Amelia: And another thing, why the fuck is there no cake left? Orange girl: Amelia no one took your metal or your cake. You need a break. Why not relax like a normal person? Dark red guy: like you're one to talk. Orange girl: I'll fucking fight you. (Camera pauses on her) Male voice: (narrating) Aaaand that lovely orange girl is Kathy, also known as the "she devil." She's not actually a devil but her swords skills make you believe she's one. She's definitely very pretty and cool but she's poison if you're in her bad side, she's insane and take pride in it. But outside of battle she's not all that skilled at anything, hell, I'm afraid to let her do the dishes. Also she has a fake left arm. She can be really sweet and nice but she turns like a fucking light switch back into psycho chick, but that may be what makes her one of our best. (Unpause) Dark red: Not if I shoot you first. Amelia: WHERE IS THE CAKE THOUGH Dark green guy: We don't know Amelia, you cannot simply accuse us of taking your cake. Why would we even take it? We all are very aware or how much you like cake and I personally don't believe that anyone would be dumb enough to take it. Also you have time be more specific about the type of cake or it's all just pointless an- Male voice: (narrating) And this fucking blabber mouth is Dale. He's annoying as hell but he also had some points at times. He's Amelia's assistant in her lab. He's also the shortest one of us. Seriously, he's fucking tiny. He likes to talk for hours on end about stupid things, but he's also really smart. He's an expert on anything physiological and robotics, which comes in handy at times, though he shouldn't be put on the front lines. (Unpause) Amelia: STOP TALKING! I didn't use it. Who did? Kathy's gay cousin? Katy: How did you know I have a gay cousin? Light green guy: Everyone does. Dark red: I don't. Yellow figure: That's because it's you. Dark red:... Oh yeah.... Yellow figure: (Laughs) Did you forget or somethin'? (Pause) Male voice: (narrating) This girl is Max. Max is a girl. Incase you didn't hear me, A GIRL. I was shocked too. She's awesome at aiming and using throwing knives. She's also a pretty good fighter. She was raised by two moms so you'd expect her to be girly but that's waaay off for her. She's Darren's best friend, and she's also a really good cook believe it or not. (Unpause) Light blue: I'll never understand why mortals feel the need to pick one gender over the other. It's stupid. Dark red: Calm the hell down, or do you want us to bow to you? You're not eve-- Light pink: (Cuts him off) Come on guys? Do you ALWAYS have to do this? It's getting old. Dark pink: Yeah listen to my lil sis. It's annoying. Light pink: Little? I'm 2 minutes younger... (Pause) Male voice: (narrating) These two are Fiona and Erin. They are twin sisters though Erin looks and acts as the older sibling, she usually takes care in her younger sister. Erin is a very tough girl who just doesn't give two shits about the rules or what anyone else thinks. Fiona on the other hand is more calm and nice, she's a little soft and loves animals, but don't get her wrong, she can be tough too, she usually uses her dog to kill while Erin uses her fists. (Unpause) Dark red: It's not that I wanna fight but goddess of the bitches over here won't-- Light blue: "Goddess of the bitches" Woooow that hurt. (Laughs) You're an idiot. (Pause) Male voice: (narrating) This is Arce, she's a goddess of sorts. Or at least, she use to be. She still has access to her powers but not all of them. Apparently she did something bad and got her wings taken away. She's very.. Manipulative and acts very superior to everyone, she's not the nicest person but you get use to her. She has tactics and motive. She acts like a goddess but a really bitchy one. (Unpause) Dark red: Arce, why don't you just go fuc- Dale: Would you really resort to such lame insults in order to get back at her? Surely you can do better than simply cursing her out. Not that I'm encouraging you fighting but you can do better than a simple curse and thus making the fight worse. Arce: Dale, can you PLEASE stop being a little fuck for like 2 minutes? You're annoying as hell and you're giving me a headache. Dark red: Don't fucking talk to him like that! You're not superior to anyone. Get that through your goddamn head. Male voice: (narrating) And this would be Alec, he almost always gets into stupid fights with Arce about the same shit. They just don't agree. Alec believes that no one is superior to anyone, everyone is equal, and I agree. He has a strong sense of justice and if we ever need to solve a case or anything, he's the guy to go to. Not to mention he has perfect aim when it comes to him using his twin pistols, which is a huge plus. (Unpause) Arce: That's what all mortals say. Alec: YOU'RE NOT EVEN A GOD ANYMORE! Arce: BUT I'M STILL BETTER THAN YOU. Dark brown/red: CAN YOU BOTH PLEASE SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTHS FOR TWO GODDAMN SECONDS BECAUSE I'M TRYING TO MOTHERFUCKING FOCUS ON A GODDAMN CARD GAME! Light green: You mad because you're losing? Dark brown/red: What a great leap you just made! If there was a crowd here to see that leap they would go wild with fucking dismay, AND COMMIT MASS SUICIDE. (Pause) Male voice: (narrating) Annnnddddd this motherfucker. This is Firo, which was a self given name, I don't know his real name though. He's a real hot head, literally. When he was young he had some sort of experiments done on him which gave his the ability to manipulate cell in a certain matter or something. In short, his power is he makes shit explode. And that's pretty cool. Though he had stuff done on him when he was young, and according to Dale, that may be why he has anger issues. But he's a really cool guy, even though he may blow up your stuff sometimes. (Unpause) Light green: Dude you should have known you were going to lose against me. Firo: Go to hell. I fold. Light green: (Laughs) See? You're lucky it was just a friendly game. (Pause) Male voice: (narrating) This motherfucker is Darren, he's the leader of this "team" or whatever the fuck. He's specialty is gambling and strategizing. He may not new out on the field much but he does have a pretty cool ability; He's part of a type of people who take gambling and card games to the extreme, they have titles and have extreme card fight, he's "The Ace Of Spades." What a jackass. Firo: Whatever. Amelia: Oh wait I ate the cake, Dale: That took a while. Told you no one ate it. Alec: Yeah he did call it. Erin: Who even cares? (A blue colored guy comes walking into the room looking tired) Blue guy: Morning. Kathy: It's almost 10, you have to get use to waking up earlier, we had to wait for you. Blue guy: Sorry I didn't mean to hold up training... Again. Fiona: It's okay, just don't forget to wake up earlier when you hit snooze tomorrow Blue guy: Okay fine, I'll try. Male voice: (narrating): This one. (Sigh) That's me. My name is Matt and as of a few days ago I joined a fucking assassin team.... By force... I've never even killed anyone! I guess I didn't want to join and I still kinda wanna leave, but I'm a little glad I did. I know it sounds weird and that's because it is. See, when I joined I kinda discovered I have this power or something. I don't know how to use it but I'm learning. Apparently the power is something Arce called 'Force field' which is basically just an invisible structure of any kind that I can make using my power. Like, a wall or a cube.. It's hard to explain but I can become really powerful if I learn to do this! And the rest of the team is going to help me, I'm glad I joined. (Cuts to black) Matt: (narrating) I can't wait to share our adventure with you. Sense there's nothing else to do anymore. Part two; clips '--Clip one: "Height Difference"' (The first clip opens with Amelia and Dale walking quickly through the hallway) Amelia: Dale we're going to be late, hurry up! Dale: I'm trying! (Pants) Amelia: Wait.. Could it be that you... (Trying really hard to laugh) Can't keep up with my steps? (Breaks out laughing) (Cuts to Dale walking into the room alone with everyone else already there) Arce: Where's Amelia? Dale: She had to stay behind. Matt: Is that blood on your shirt? Dale: No more questions please. Everyone: .... '--Clip two: "Fake arm"' (Cuts to Dale fixing Kathy's fake arm) Dale: Seriously, stop breaking it every 40 minutes. Don't you have anything better to do? Kathy: Not really. (Erin walks by and suddenly stops) Erin: Kathy, if you need help finding something to do I could... Kathy: Erin don't you fucking dare say i-- Erin: Give you a hand Kathy: Get out. '--Clip 3: "Fiona's Puppy"' (Opens with everyone walking into the training room) Matt: So this is it? Wow it's smaller than I thought. Fiona: It's not huge but it's something. Matt: Hey, you use your dog right? Where is he? Fiona: (Hold up a small white puppy) Here! Matt: That's it? Firo: Don't underestimate that dog dude. Matt: But It's just a puppy! Kathy: Fiona, show him. Fiona: Yes mam! (To the dog) Nash, (Her voice becomes more serious with a deeper tone) Kill. (Nash growls at a practice dummy before he runs up to it and completely destroys it with with teeth) Erin: Told you. Max: Yeah dude, don't fuck with the puppy. '--Clip 4: "Immaturity" ' Darren: Guys, we can't just leave mid-assassination. We're too deep to pull out. Max: That's what she said. Everyone else: (Muffled laughter) Darren: SERIOUSLY? '--Clip 5: "Enemies" ' (Cuts to Darren and a purple women talking) Purple women: Are you sure you're the Ace? No offence but you seem really mediocre. Darren: This coming from a Jack? Purple women: I'm still stronger than you, my numbers are higher. Darren: Is that so? Than you wouldn't mind proving it (Pulls out a knife and stabs her in the chest) Purple women: (Smiles and just pulls the knife out like it was nothing) See I told you. I'm assuming that was the deepest you ever were in a women. Max: (Off screen) OH SHIT! Darren: MAX SHUT THE FUCK UP, SHE'S THE ENEMY '--Clip 6: "Skilled Assassins"' (Opens with Kathy and Matt arguing) Kathy: Say what you want! We are a group of skilled assassins! Dale: (Runs up to Kathy) KATHY THERE'S A SPIDER IN MY ROOM! YOU HAVE TO KILL IT! Kathy: Are-- Are you fucking crying? Dale: N-no. Matt: "Skilled group of assassins" Kathy: Shut the fuck up '-- Clip 7: "Clip 7"' (Alec and Arce walk into the kitchen, arguing as usual, as everyone else is eating) Alec: Look Arce, you're not better than anyone. Deal with it. Max: (To Kathy) It's 7 PM and we gotta deal with this bull? Kathy: Arce probably just insulted Dale again. Alec has to stop treating him like a baby. (Sigh) Arce: (To Alec) You say that but deep down I think you admire me and you're acting like this because I'm so perfect. Alec: Let me break it down for you. If I had two pistols in my gun, and the only people in the room were you and Hitler, I'd shoot you twice. Arce: Are you implying I'm worse than Hitler? Because if you are, thank you. Alec: See what I mean!? Who SAYS stuff like that! Firo: (Throws two loafs of bread at their heads) SHUT THE FUCK UP! NO ONE CARES! Everyone else: (Claps) --'''Clip 8: "Halloween" ' (Starts Darren with Dressed as The Joker for halloween talking to Max on the phone) Max: Dude you're too old for this? Darren: Too old? TOO OLD!? (Cuts to Darren at Max's door holding a bag of candy and an 8 pack of beer) Darren: (Hold up his middle finger) Fuck you, I'm an adult. (Slams the door) End of preview. Coming April 12th Category:Trailers